Aquellos ojos verdes
by Jennifer Weasley
Summary: Cuando nuestra condición de humanos es casi nula, tenemos que buscar cualquier medio con tal de recuperarla. Porque todos tenemos derecho a sentir. One shot, lord Voldemort


**Primero. Los personajes no son míos, son de la escritora JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía. Y la fama no es mía. Es de ella. Y el dinero tampoco es mío. Es de ella. Y el… en fin, todas las cosas menos la historia a continuación son propiedad de JK Rowling y HP. **

**Ésta historia es algo que muchos no esperan. **

**Solo pido un momento de cariño, solo eso pido. Por Jen Weasley **

Solo pido un día de cariño. Tan solo un día, ¿Tanto te cuesta regalarme 24 horas de tu tiempo? Tal vez si es mucho, quizás 24 horas de demasiado. Dejémoslo en un instante, tan solo un momento para saborear lo que es entirse querido. Al menos, para alcanzar a percibir en mis labios el suave cosquilleo de un beso. Para escuchar por segundos el dulce tono del afecto. Para derretir mi piel en el delicado contacto de una caricia.

Solo deseo saber que es amar.

Que es encontrar otro significado para el corazón que solo una bomba de sangre. Descubrir el mirar al horizonte y no solo pensar en lo que se ve sino en lo que se tiene, se anhela o se espera. Experimentar el sentirse necesitado, el saber que en algún lugar del mundo alguien me espera y piensa en mi.

Quiero encontrar el secreto que hace que un montón de letras sin sentido formen frases tan importantes para las personas que hacen que sus vidas dependan de ellas. Necesito saber que esconde un abrazo aparte de la cercanía de dos cuerpos. Ansío develar el porque de una mirada que no sea inquisitiva o escrutadora.

Me desespera saber porque una persona mira el vacío y suspira. ¿Qué tiene eso vacío que le hace suspirar? ¡Yo también quiero dirigir mis ojos hacia el infinito y revelar mis sentimientos en un gesto tan burdo como es el dejar escapar el aire por entre los labios!

¿Qué hay detrás de una ojeada a las estrellas? ¿Qué hay más allá de una sonrisa semi-escondida?

Tan solo te pido que me ayudes a descubrirlo. A entender porque se dice que el amor hace al mundo girar cuando las razones son realmente racionales y no emotivas. Qué lleva a una persona a dejar de pensar en su propio bienestar y desvivirse por complacer a otro. Quiero saber que se siente, por qué se hace.

¿De verdad es tan importante el decir "te quiero"? Y si lo es, ¿Por qué yo jamás le he dicho? ¿Por qué yo jamás lo he escuchado?

Ya no quiero vivir apartado. Ya no quiero vivir en las fronteras, quiero formar parte y sentir. Sentir que estoy vivo y que soy un ser humano. Ayúdame a resucitar. A salir de mi ignorancia y alguna vez saber que es la vida aparte de un lapso de tiempo donde buscas lo que quieres y lo obtienes sin preguntar.

Quiero saber por qué en un gesto tan insignificante se puede ser tan feliz y por qué teniendo lo que deseabas sé es tan desdichado. ¡Quiero abrir los ojos en las mañanas y saber que tengo alguien junto a mí y que esperaba ansioso mi despertar! ¡Y que luego, al ver que ya no duermo, corra presuroso y se alegre porque yo halla echo eso tan cotidiano, pero que para esa persona escondía una gran felicidad!

¿Qué es dormir soñando? ¿Qué es vivir con ilusión? ¿Qué es la esperanza? ¿Qué es la paz? ¿Qué es la fe?

¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Quiero saber que es sentirse tan feliz que el alma no parece caer en el cuerpo! Aunque… ¿Qué es el alma?

¿Qué es mirar con ternura? ¿Qué es ver con los ojos cerrados?

¿¡Qué es saber lo que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que quieres, lo que deseas, lo que anhelas, lo que disgustas, lo que aborreces, lo que significas!... sin escuchar tu voz?

Quiero tocarte sin rozar tu piel. Quiero hablarte sin mover mis labios. Quiero mirarte sin abrir mis ojos. Quiero oírte sin prestar atención a tu voz. Quiero estar tan cerca de ti que no importen los miles de kilómetros que nos separen.

Quiero que me comprendas sin necesidad de decir lo que me acompleja.

Quiero vivir la realidad envuelta en una infinita fantasía… ¿De verdad es posible tocar las estrellas? ¡Por favor dime como, porque yo por más que estire mis brazos hacia el firmamento desde la cima más alta no consigo siquiera rozarlas con la punta de mis dedos! ¿De verdad es posible volar sin magia? ¡Porque yo por más que me arroje al vacío mi cuerpo no responde y en vez de elevarme me entierra en las más profunda profundidades!

Quiero entrar en tu vida, y dejar de ser yo.

Quiero saber que es amar.

¡Quiero sentir cada una de las conjugaciones de aquel verbo inerte!

Quiero… que me ames…

Solo es un día de cariño, aunque, ni siquiera eso, ¡Es tan solo un instante, un momento!... un segundo…

Puede que te aterre quererme… pues no soy un ser humano digno de querer… pues tampoco sé si soy un ser humano…

Hace tanto tiempo que mi corazón no late, que ya casi he olvidado su rítmico golpetear… hace tanto tiempo que no lloro, que ya no sé que sentía en el momento que las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas… Hace tanto tiempo que no sonrío, que mi boca no recuerda como curvarse en alegría…

Y todo eso, todo lo que he olvidado, todo lo que desconozco, todo lo que no comprendo, todo lo que anhelo… todo puede volcarse hacia mí y quizás hacerme sentir… bien, feliz… y de paso recordar además el significado de aquellas dos palabras que vagan por mi mente sin sentido racional…

Pero eso, solo tú puedes hacerlo… y con tan solo un instante de tu tiempo y maravillosa vida… tan solo pido, eso…-la grave voz que había estado pronunciando aquellas palabras se sumió en un profundo y palpable silencio. Y el poseedor de aquella voz miró fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Sus maravillosos ojos verdes se encontraban desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa y sus pupilas dilatadas por el terror. Si, terror. A pesar de todas las palabras cargadas de sentimientos que llegaron hasta sus oídos, no podía dejar de sentir terror.

Porque justamente, a pesar de lástima que el ser ante ella podría haberle inspirado, ella no podía darle lo que le pedía ¡Ella no podía quererlo! Era un sentimiento que no podía manejar, que no podía obligar.

Además, Lily tenía una de las almas más sinceras que habitan éste mundo. Y esa era la sinceridad que la condenaba. Quizás a la muerte.

Porque ella solo podía entregar el corazón completamente una vez en la vida. Y esa vez había sido para James Potter. Aunque, en contra de todos los pronósticos y de lo que ella misma cría, si había habido una segunda vez. Pero para su hijo Harry.

Y Lily no podía volver a querer así. A nadie. Y menos a él, quién buscaba terminar con la vida de aquellos afortunados únicos habitantes de su corazón. De hecho, ya había acabado con uno. Ya había matado a James.

Ahora se enfrentaba al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, quién impresionado consigo mismo, había conseguido sacar lo podo de humano que quedaba en sí. Y quería que Lily Potter lo amara.

-Lo… lo siento –tartamudeó ella- Pero no puedo…

Los segundos avanzaron pesados. Como si fueran oro macizo tratando de atravesar el denso silencio. Hubo un momento en que Lily se aventuró a creer que las cosas habían salido bien. Pero los ojos de Voldemort no demostraban lo mismo. Ese color rojo fuego que adquirieron por años se dio a conocer aquel día por primera vez. El último día en que Voldemort aun podía llamarse humano.

-No puedes –repitió él con la voz temblorosa.

Se sintió extraño. Quería llorar.

Lily no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra presa del miedo a lo que podría ocurrir. Vio el rostro de Voldemort contraerse lentamente. Primero su boca se torció hacia un lado. Luego su mejilla se arrugó. Y por último uno de sus ojos comenzó a parpadear de forma entrecortada. Preso de una furia que desencadenaría años más tarde una segunda guerra, levantó su varita y apuntó. Primero a Lily.

-Tú… no… mereces… vivir –consiguió articular –Ava… ¡ava…! ¡Avada!

Pero no podía. Él la amaba.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia un bulto detrás de Lily. Su boca se dibujó ahora en una rara mezcla de sonrisa y furia. Recordó lentamente cual había sido su objetivo al ir allí y apuntó hacia aquel punto.

-tu pagarás –dijo.

Lily comprendió en una fracción de segundo lo que haría Voldemort. Él, mataría a su hijo. A Harry.

-¡No! –gritó tratando de detenerlo.

Pero el mago ya no tenía ojos para ella. Solo para el pequeño niño.

-¡Tu eres el resultado del madito bastardo que me quitó lo único que amaba! ¡Y si tu no existes, la unión no existe!- se detuvo por un segundo sonriendo horriblemente –Y si tu no existes, la profecía no existe… ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un grito de mujer, una luz verde. Y el resto de la historia que todos conocen…

-Y aunque no lo crea, Nagigi –comentó en Parsel muchos años más tarde una derrumbada masa que se hacía llamar mago a una grande y terrorífica serpiente dormida sobra una mugrosa alfombra –Ese día, Lily si me hizo sentir mi último día como un ser humano.

**FIN**

**(Se escucha una dulce y agradable voz tipo operadora que trata de darte instrucciones por un endiablado teléfono) Si le gusto por favor pase por la esquina inferior izquierda de esta página y presione el botón que dice "Go" y deje un corto (o largo) y amigable review. Si no le gusto y encuentra esta historia una desagradable porquería, por favor haga el procedimiento ya mencionado de todas maneras y deje un corto (o largo) y no amigable review. También puede visitar el profile y las demás historias de esta linda escritora yendo hasta arriba de esta ventana y presionando en "Jennifer Weasley".**

**Por su atención, gracias.**

**Jejejeje, nos vemos en la próxima**

**Jen.w. **


End file.
